List of minor characters
This page will list all the minor characters from the D.N.Angel manga and anime that don't have enough background to justify a full page. Azumano Middle School Students Funabashi: Funabashi is Keiji Saga's secretary and classmate. Calm and confident, he often stops Keiji from pursuing or recording Daisuke NiwaManga: Chapter 9: Warning about a Mask; Volume 3 and doesn't hesitate to call him a pervert'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 2; Volume 6. He transfers to Daisuke Niwa's class with Keiji as the students are preparing their Ice and Snow play.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 1; Volume 6 Masahiro Sekimoto: Masahiro is Daisuke Niwa and Takeshi Saehara's friend and classmate in both the manga and anime. He already was part of the group in their childhood.Manga: Bonus: Riku and Risa, Volume 6 Usually calm, he still tries to stop Saehara when the latter becomes too exhuberant.Manga: Volume 3, Chapter 7: Warning on St. White's Day (Part 2) Ritsuko Fukuda: Ritsuko is one of Risa’s friends. In the beginning of the series, she knows Daisuke is in love with Risa. She shares her room with the Harada twins during the class’ schooltrip on an island.Manga: Volume 4; Stage 2, Part 1 In the anime, Ritsuko is friends with both twins and Mari Ishii. She has three mixed breeds cats at home. Miyuki Sawamura: (Voices: Nami Kurokawa, Allison Sumrall) Miyuki is Daisuke Niwa's class president. Serious about her work, she is oblivious of her partner Yūji's feelings and always accidentaly stops him from confessing to her.Manga: Stage 2, Part 5; Volume 5'Manga': Stage 4, Part 1; Volume 14 Yūji Nishimura: (Voices: Jun Fukushima, Tiffany Grant) Yūji is the class president of Daisuke Niwa's class. He's in love with the other president, Miyuki Sawamura and often tries to confess to her, always in vain. Mari Ishii: Mari is an anime-only character. She is one of Riku and Risa’s friends alongside Ritsuko Fukuda and has a Dachshund named Tomato'Anime': Episode 9, A Little Romance. She has a lively personality and enjoys seeing male classmates in suggestive situations'Anime': Episode 14, A New RivalAnime: Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. Her dream for the future regarding family is to get married and have many children.Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark Mousier Miyamoto: Mousier is an anime-only character, a cameo role for Shunichi Miyamoto, singer of, amongst others, Byakuya ~True Light~. He only appears to help Daisuke carry PE material and offer musical help for the Ice and Snow play, confidently claiming he will compose music that will move the audience. Sakura Inoue: Sakura is an anime-only character, a cameo role for Minako Yamaguchi, singer of Minawo, the group behind the series’ two ending songs. Ayaka Hatori: Ayaka is an anime-only character. She is one of Daisuke Niwa’s senpais, admired by many, including the Harada sisters. One day, she finds an older boyfriend she spends long dates with; however, he rejects her after their first kiss. She runs after him and overhears a discussion he has with Dark: he is a magic artwork and would rather die than steal her soul to sustain his own life.The following evening, Ayaka shares a last, romantic moment with him before he disappears for good. In front of her tears, Dark suggests she jumps off the cliff, but she affirms her desire to live. The following day, at school, Ayaka is smiling again.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden She is shown writing in a notebook while Freedert makes snow fall one last time as a farewell present. Teachers Kaseda: Mr. Kaseda is the middle school students' home economics teacher in the anime. Strict and scrupulous, he is feared by his students, who know mistakes will get them in trouble. He believes members of groups are responsible for the quality of each other’s work. Risa Harada, whose cooking skills are terrible, dreads him. When he cooks, he wears an apron with a bear motif.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking He is called by Risa when Riku and her find Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa unconscious in the school’s cold room. He examines the boy’s injuries and carries Satoshi on his back.Anime: Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness'' He also accompanies the children on their school trip to an island as the main authority figure.Anime: Episode 17, A Summer Without Dark Manami Itou: An anime-only short-haired teacher who is shown giving swimming lessons to Daisuke Niwa's class. She appears focussed and strict; however, when Mio Hio disturbs class with personal demands, she doesn't intervene. Azumano Residents Museum curator: Harada grandmother: Riku and Risa Harada’s grandmother appears in the twins’ bonus story'Manga': Volume 6, Bonus: Riku and Risa. The old woman is shown giving a teddy bear and a rabbit plush to Riku and Risa respectively, before sending them home while she spends time with their parents. She doesn’t appear in the anime, where the toys are given by Chizuko Makieda. Niwa grandmother: Harada parents: In the anime, the Harada parents are overseas and never make an appearance. The twins are taken care of by the family butler, Tsubouchi.Anime: Episode 3, ''Whisper of the Unicorn'' The family owns tropical fish since the father likes them. Commissioner Kuramochi: Kuramochi is a disabled old man, acquaintance of Commissioner Hiwatari.Manga: Warning of a Big Gamble (and a Skyscraper), Volume 2 In the anime, Commissioner Kuramochi also knows Daiki Niwa. He lived through the catastrophe happening 40 years before the main events and still bears regrets for what happened. During the series’ main events, he is the one ordering the town’s evacuation as an earthquake and tsunami threaten. Journalists Yuki Suzaki is an anime-only journalist who investigates on the Cultural Revolution and reports events happening in town.Anime: Episode 6, ''St. White Memories''Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile...Anime: Episode 16, I Found herAnime: Episode 25, The Black Wings Her fashion sense is very different depending on whether she is at home or at work.Anime: Episode 1, Dark Revived On Daisuke Niwa’s birthday, one of her handkerchieves accidentally flies in the wind, and Daisuke catches it for her. On Christmas Eve, Daiki Niwa introduces himself to her to talk about the Cultural Revolution and praise her for her work on the topic. “'B.'” is Yuki Suzaki’s cameraman. Others Saehara mother: Anime exclusives Chizuko Makieda Chizuko Makieda is an old lady who lives in the lower part of Azumano and knows Daisuke Niwa as well as the Harada twins. Around ten years before the main events, the twins visit her and she gives a teddy bear and a rabbit plush to Riku and Risa respectively. She has at least one great-grandchild. Tsubouchi Tsubouchi is the Harada family’s butler who takes care of the twins while their parents are abroad.Anime: Episode 15, Barbecue Panic Nishizawa In the anime, two nights after Dark’s reappearance, an artwork abducts several young women. Its creator and owner is Mr. Nishizawa, an old man who painted it for his daughter Misaki, deceased long ago because of an accident. The man lives apparently alone in a castle, unable to bring himself to display or even destroy the old painting. When he learns from the police, led by inspector Saehara, that Phantom Thief Dark will steal the painting, he pretends to be ignorant and sends them off. However, he drops the pretence in front of the thief and asks him to take the painting away. After Dark rescues the artwork’s victims, Nishizawa takes care of the latter, offering them water. The artwork is ultimately put on display in his residence. Nishizawa briefly appears while Freedert makes snow fall one last time as a farewell present, looking out his window'Anime': Episode 24, ''Snow Falls in the Heart'', and during the town's evacuation in the final episode.Anime: Episode 26, Eternal Dark Misaki Nishizawa Misaki is a child who lives with her father. Her fondness for unicorns makes her father paint her a special artwork, representing her in a unicorn’s company in front of their residence. However, she accidentally dies right before the painting is finished, and her spirit enters it, waiting for friends to join her in the peaceful place that her father has designed for her. When the painting awakens with Dark’s comeback, she sends her unicorn out to bring guests for her tea party, including Risa and Riku Harada. However, she agrees to let them go once Risa Harada, who returned to her senses after seeing Dark being attacked by the unicorn, pleads that she should not hold others prisoners, and she in particular can sympathize with their loneliness. As the artwork is put on display and visitors come to see it, Misaki can see people on a daily basis. Ehrlich von Vandembagu Ehrlich von Vandembagu was a famous violinist. In his youth, he used to play violin while his sister, Bianca, accompanied him on the piano. Despite his passion for music, he isn’t satisfied with his performances until he finds a cursed violin that allows him to play as he wished. The man willingly gives himself to it for the sake of his art. Daiki Niwa, who is a teenager at that time, attempts to steal the instrument, but, after a fight, understands Ehrlich’s determination and gives it back to him. However, the thief makes him promise to bequeath the violin to him. Ehrlich has a successful career, undeterred by his bad reputation, and ends his life famous and recognized. As promised, his violin is given to Daiki Niwa after his death.Anime: Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician Bianca von Vandembagu Bianca is famous violinist Ehrlich von Vandembagu’s sister. She herself plays the piano and spends a happy childhood with her brother. Their later life becomes increasingly more difficult as Ehrlich’s fame rises, but Bianca knows her brother’s positive qualities. She is deeply moved when he passes away. She gives her brother’s violin to Daiki Niwa as written in Ehrlich’s will. Bianca briefly appears while Freedert makes snow fall one last time as a farewell present, looking out her window. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters